User talk:Nightmare Pirates
Welcome Nightmare Pirates Galley infobox Greetings Nightmare Pirates. I feel really bad saying this after you've completed your hard work, but I am going to have to revert the Crescent Moon Galley page back to the way it was. This is because we do not squeeze three pictures in one infobox, and Galley refers to three people so we cannot make just create an infobox with one picture either. Also, except for the final one you have uploaded, the 1st two images in the infobox are already used in the page, therefore we cannot use it twice. 02:46, July 5, 2011 (UTC) All those images About all those images you've uploaded for the Red Hair Pirates and Buggy Pirates templates, I am afraid they are all unusable. See, they are incorrect dimensions for thumbnails, they are all poorly named, they are all low quality, some even have watermarks, and they are all very minor and unnamed crew members that only appeared once or so. We do not need any of that. Please stop it before it goes more out of hand. 01:02, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Image For what? And sign your post with ~~~~. 04:15, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay, never mind. I saw it was unused for 4 minutes, and reckoned it was unnecessary. Sorry for being rash. 04:16, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Incorrect dimensions (Rika's portrait was 170 x 173, but correctly said, it should be 170 x 170 or something like that). And please categorize and source all your images, it saves me time. 04:39, April 14, 2012 (UTC) other templates making this template has told me that there are several templates more that should be made, off course you are free to help however before I begin I would like to tell you that we on the wikia only work with confirmed facts, you cannot just assume someone is a captain for instance, anyway for future templates it is best if we first consult one another and for instance agree to each do a certain part of the template, which will allow use to work together instead of seperate from one another. (OnePieceNation 00:48, April 17, 2012 (UTC)) Rokuroshi Please give source about where his name was give. If you don't source it, the article will get deleted. 21:16, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Also please read this carefully. 21:21, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Listen dude, if you don't give source, the article will be deleted. You edits are considered vandalism and if you don't stop ignoring the rules, a ban will be necessary. 21:56, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Add this next to the character's name Or you can just say it on the talk page and me and other users will do the rest. Also please sign using 4 tildes (~~~~). 22:03, July 27, 2013 (UTC) There are two problems with your source #Here you said that he first appeared in episode 215 but the reference you added says 163....That's not legit at all. #You have to say how his name was revealed in order to prove that you're not making it up. 22:10, July 27, 2013 (UTC)